User talk:Hyena12
To Roleplay and Spore Fanon... http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/ http://sporeadventures.wikia.com Hex Guardiens Bakugan Defenders is a team on Bakugan Dimensions. In this team you can choose are you a fringe member or a full member. Bakugan Defenders is build of teams that represent each of the elements in bakugan world, theres Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus teams. If you want to be part of this team go to my new blog to sign in and ask questions if your unsure about this, after you sign up i will put you in this talk page. MEMBERS!!! Leader:Hyena12. Attribute:Pyrus, Darkus. Guardien bakugan:Quake Dragonoid. 1st General, Leader Team Aquos:Minxelfinforever. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan: 2nd General, Leader Team Pyrus:Haosbrawler. Attribute:Pyrus, Haos. Guardien bakugan:Helix Dragonoid 3thr General, Leader Team Subterra:Sharkboy55. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan:Sabator. Member:Kento1. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan:Lumagrowl. Member:Magmeus. Attribute:Darkus, Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Leader Team Ventus:Ventus780. Attribute:Ventus. Guardien bakugan:Strikeflier. Leader Team Darkus:EliteGamer. Attribute:Darkus. Guardien bakugan: Member:Ventusgamer1. Attribute:Ventus. Guardien bakugan:Strikeflier. Member:Daethe. Attribute:Haos. Guardien bakugan:Krakix. Member:Agent Z. Attribute:Pyrus. Guardien bakugan:Crimson & Pearl Dharak. Member:Alan1495. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan:Lythirus. FRINGE MEMBERS!!! Leader Team Haos:Airzel-of-Haos. Attribute:Haos, Ventus. Guardien bakugan: Haos Strikeflier and Ventus Strikeflier Member:Poncho. Attribute:All. Guardien bakugan: Member:Charles. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Member:ILikeLyke. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan: Member:Seward16. Attribute:Ventus, Haos. Guardien bakugan: Member:Darkus Rayne. Attribute:All. Guardien bakugan: Hello! Hi Hyena12! This is Bakuhorma! You may have heard of the Bakugan Teams wikia. Well, I am inviting you to join my team, All Star Brawlers, as the Darkus Brawler! Please visit http://www.bakuganteams.wikia.com/ and join! Thanks! --Bakuhorma Hi! Hey, Hyena! The members of the Bakugan Fan-Fiction Wiki have invited you to be a Pyrus Brawler in my new FanFic, Bakugan: Tin Warriors. If you would like to join, please make up a first and last name for your character. Then, choose a Guardian. It can be made-up, canon, anything! After you've made up your mind, leave the info in a comment here. I hope you can join! Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 04:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heijaa Terveisiä täältä saariselältä. Olen hotellin koneella. Onnittelut et pääsit vihdoin BD! Miten pääsit? Saat luvan kertoo säänöt koulussa tai kirjottaa ne johonkin. Toivottavasti saat kännykkäs ladattua. Pääsen seuraavan kerran koneelle vasta ensviikon perjantaina. Ostin muuten Nintendo ds liten ja pokemon heart goldin. Todennäköisesti saat varata paikkaa bussissa kun koulu alkaa kun on se tietyö jos isi ei vie. 9.8.2010 Kento "Invisible Walls" Hi! Remember me? I wanted to tell you what I learned about not being able to get behind the school (even though I think you posted the problem here a little while ago...). Use your keyboard to navigate behind the school. For some reason, you can't mouse there. I submitted this issue in detail to the BD team, but I don't think it got into the last round of fixes since it was still an issue last night. Hope that helps! TC (talk) 13:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Silly Girl! No freak intended! :) Take care! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO HYENA THIS IS AGENT Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU AREN'T A HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very hyper. Just wanted to say hello! hyena-05.jpg he scares me too. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 16:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) what, no message on my talk??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 15:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Random_Talk_Wiki. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 04:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Bus Teen tän nyt suomeks. Tekstaan maanantai iltana jos isi ei pääse viemään meitä aamulla, jotta voit varata mulle paikkaa linkassa. Kento I am afraid i can't see you post Hyena pup. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) HYENA PUP SPORE FANON WIKI IS NOT BEING ANONYMOUS!!! THAT IS ME :D What's up? is school over? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''This user is Amazingly awesome]] 14:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE tell me you DIDN'T see what happened on RPW. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) just listen to some Tool, and everything will be OK. And you don't want to know what happened. Trust me. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ouch. Hyena Pup have any storyline ideas for Spore Wiki? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''This user is Amazingly awesome]] 15:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Why? I barley see you here anymore. Why? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) WHA! No, that thing about making my own team was a joke. I knew no one would join. I just don't like teams. Are we on good terms? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) CROSSBUSTER13.jpg|CROSS BUSTER!!!!!!!! It's a Present! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 16:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ts of I will give 5 pitures of Lumino Dragonoid one second. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) INTERGALACTIC PLANETARY! PLANETARY INTERGALACTIC! Yes, i know. I'm crazy sometimes. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 16:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) D TILT!!!! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 17:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, Here You asked? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 17:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) File:BK Lumino Dragonoid.png File:Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid.jpg File:FILE0388-300x225.jpg File:FILE03871-300x225.jpg File:Aquos Lumino Dragonoid.jpg Hyena pup Airzel is at school. Email him. He replies more there. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I got more DNA at spore :D I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hey ... hey you ... hey you hyena. I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wish i didn't have to go to school so we could talk, but oh well. Catch you later. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 20:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Slow Stinks Sorry you are limited right now. Hope to see you around when you get the chance! :) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 16:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ): I miss you Hyena. WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 21:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cough) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 16:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been??? Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 16:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Due to the time zone difference, i am at school while you are home or sleeping. I am doing great. You??? Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 16:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) -_-" TELL ME you saw that coming. And no, not the face, i mean Mokso. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 16:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You sounded like such a girl right then. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 16:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) awkward. ness. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 16:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) did not need to know that. Do you know how to get ahold of me??? Fear the [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Light of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| my Strikeflier]] 16:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC)